


Endless

by Toastoast



Category: Subway Surfers, Temple Run
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Sky Summit, adoptive dad barry, daughter maria, group are explorers, zack is a college student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastoast/pseuds/Toastoast
Summary: Snippets of the Sky Island Exploring Team





	Endless

Guy had the maps ready long before he was even officially asked to lead the expedition. He was now looking over the list of people coming on the trip. 

Himself, a young and well known explorer in certain circles.  
His second in command, Scarlett Fox, who seems to have something off. She honestly seemed more interested in the artifacts than the landscape and ruins.  
Karma Lee, the grumpy communications officer who seemed to have a large array of puns at her disposal. She doesn't seem to care about most things.   
Barry Bones, the old cop now security officer who's coming with his adoptive daughter, Maria.   
Maria’s a teenager who’s going to be spending most of her time with her father and taking her classes online. I’m not entirely sure why she’s going.  
Zack Wonder’s a college intern who’s going to be there to push papers.  
The final team member is Montana Smith, the government official who's mostly there to be a diplomat to any government they may run into.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short snippets of a universe.


End file.
